mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JESUSRocks123
HI What happened?! What happened to my talk page?! 19:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) if the skin of it changed then nothing weird happened...that is happening to all the pages...-jsslvR 19:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No thats not it half of my talk page disapeered for a couple minutes odd. 19:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The same thing happened to me! but now its back to normal. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) maybe something/someone accidentally delted it and then put it back.....-jsslvR 19:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) p.s. did this wiki skin go orange for halloween? Yes it did. 19:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that................ Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey LBK10 I saw you joined LegoZonePower! I am Lays Chips R awesome! :D get on the chatbox! 19:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) How did you know I joined? I havent posted anything yet.............. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I saw you were on and you are in the newest member thing! 20:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh.............. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you harvest your group so I can click some more? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 19:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 12 more times! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Store availability Could you change all the things that say out of stock or not for sale and their limits to things you have for sale for The 10ROCK Shop? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 18:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will do it later! 18:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey someone ordered 10 hypnotic frequency machines from our Store, can you do that order? I only have 1. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Archive Want me to archive your talkpage? It's pretty long. 20:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would! 20:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) User Talk:JESUSRocks123/Archive 1 DONE!! 20:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i got mln-bank to rank 2 i got mln rank to rank 2.......and all you need to beat rank 2 is to get the giant, milstone, bluebrint and the lumber mill, milstone hurling module and get the master peice blueprint to build the masterpiece.....it shouldn't take to long except to gain the lumber and blue bricks..... -jsslvR 18:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I will send 5 millstones and a heroic story! :D 18:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Since I'm incharge of deposits do I need to say I want to deposit on the order pageof the bank? 20:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess! Sure! :D 21:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I mean like, when you make an order. Do I need to do that when I make a deposit? 22:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yup you do. 22:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Two things First you are in my group performance module....second can you click my pet rabbit 9 times. BrickWheels (talk) 22:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will click in 5 minutes! :D 23:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you click its been 5 minutes. BrickWheels (talk) 23:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yup i clicked! :D 23:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday JESUSRocks123! Where do you want 10 clicks? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 8 on either garden and 2 on the other! Thanks for the B-day Present!!! :D I now have space fuel cells! :D 15:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LBK10!!!!!!!! :D 15:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I hope you have a good day :) Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 16:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday too!!!!!!!! You get 10 free clicks!! Wow if it's already your birthday then it means mine's coming up! 21:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Coolz! I want them on my popper! 06:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) B/C deal. Hey could you do a B/C deal with me? Please? I only have 10 pipe and 16 gypsum. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Tomorrow though. I got a Nintendo DSi XL Today! :D 04:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! isn't MLN down for maitenence today anyway? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I dunno I'll show you a picture of my back yard sometime it looks like a warzone! :D 20:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess it isn't down for maitenence......... The reason I said that is because on the LMB's, one of the MODs posted an announcement saying that. Where are you going to post that picture at? On here? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Bobo promised to send me back any pipe/gypsum he receives. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Okey will do it later. 04:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) christmas is here! Color What color should we do for The 10ROCK Shop? The way you do color is { { Userpage|font_color=color you want here|bg_color=other color you want}} I did orange/navy on my userpage. nebs please send all the nebs you will get back to me please please i really need them i am not able to block you because u are in my symbiosis 18:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ok I will. 04:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) howd u get the spa badges? i thought they weren't possible to get. if you have a link to award the badge can you give it to me?BrickWheels Store Auction 22:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) There is no link, its just I had a LEGO Club Page, thats how they were given out. Sorry 22:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) aww man...i want the pet glitch module too but i dont have the beta badge. i wish i could get some of those badges that have cool stuff. or maybe the electro pellet inductor module (the one that makes more per day) wonder if theres a way to get that. i bet if someone has the email that contains the link from the subscriber lettter then forwards it i wonder if i could use it. BrickWheels Store Auction 23:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Store Would you like to be incharge of my store or should i just close it down altoghether since i have quit MLN. 22:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I will take it, also can I have your items? 17:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) K. About the items, I was thinking of having a auction. hoho would you like a pipe for Christmas for just 10 clicks? this is for a Christmas present and i would like to send to you 04:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) SURE! :D 08:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ok i no a little late but i wil send for free sorry :( 18:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) remember me ?? hi! remember me? i am benjain6891. want to check out my wiki? bible stuff wiki thanks! Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Lavalloveseris Hello??I need a link to the mln bank Lavalloveseris (talk) 03:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I think this place is also closed. sorry :P 00:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC)